


Todo por el ectoplasma

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Durante la 7th, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Todo por el ectoplasma

No puedo darte la razón. No es que lo haga adrede. Pero no creo que pueda dejar que eso cambie. No te confundas. No es que esos ojos verdes no sean capaces de hacerme cambiar de idea, porque lo son. Pero si antes no funcionaba así, no lo hará ahora. Y me da igual que te enfades. 

No sé mucho sobre eso y sobre ti. Han sido tres veces y sigue siendo extraño. No es que no lo sepa, no es que tú no me lo hayas dicho. Y sobre todo, no es que no me guste. 

Es que no me acostumbro.

Antes hablabas y no podía evitar pensar en ciertas cosas. Cosas como si algún día llegaría a besarte, cosas como que te daría una paliza si pudiera, como qué se sentiría al morderte ahí, justo ahí, donde tu labio inferior hace esa curva, o ahí, justo ahí, en el trozo de músculo que asoma bajo tus mangas arremangadas. 

Ahora, en medio de tus disertaciones estúpidas se cuela ese pensamiento de que hace doce días que me acosté contigo por primera vez y dos por segunda…Y bueno, vale, por tercera. Todo da vuelta y por mucho que me exasperen las soberanas tonterías que estás diciendo me acuerdo de tus ojos la mañana del sábado, con la luz entrando entre las persianas y de ese susurro…todavía estás aquí… Con una fascinación suprema que hace que me arrepienta de haberte dejado amanecer solo la primera vez. 

No creo que en el momento actual sepamos manejar nada de esto. Me cuesta dejar salir eso que me esmeraba en esconder día tras día. Es difícil y punto. Pero si se asoma a mi cabeza la devoción infinita con la que me hiciste reír el sábado por la mañana mientras tus manos lo acariciaban todo, no puedo enfadarme. Que no dejes de insistir en buscar una pista idiota en el culo del mundo y obsesionarte con confiar sólo en quien no debes hace que quiera cabrearme hasta el borde de lo posible. 

Pero entonces me acuerdo. Esa cara de preocupación ante el mínimo indicio de que me haces físicamente daño, de entrar suave y con cuidado y siempre después de saber que estoy preparada porque parece que todo lo absolutamente impertinente que sueles ser se te olvida cuando estás conmigo en la cama. 

Te diría. No me romperé. Te diría. Sé todo lo que quieras ser, Fox Mulder. Pero creo que contrastaría demasiado con que he debido de temblar un poco más de la cuenta y eso se hace totalmente patente y tú no quieres cagarla. El sábado por la mañana te paseaste desnudo por mi habitación mientras buscabas tu teléfono móvil. Tus compañeros de la cancha de baloncesto querían saber dónde te habías metido. Mientras te miraba porque creía que podía hacerlo, aunque al principio me costara por lo mismo. Siete años reprimiendo todo eso, es demasiado tiempo y la lección se mete como un mantra en el sistema operativo de mis pensamientos. Me mantuviste la mirada mientras hablabas con ellos y empecé a reírme. Un poco. No, no suele pasarme eso. Nadie suele estar en mi cuarto conmigo. Nadie desnudo suele estar en mi cuarto conmigo. No es tan fácil pensar que tengo licencia para arrimarme a ti tanto como quiera cuando quiera.   
Cuando colgaste el teléfono me dijiste algo así como ¿De qué te ríes? Y te tiraste sobre mi en la cama, lo que hizo que me riera más. 184 cm son demasiados sobre mi y ahora sé que te gusta jugar a que puedes aplastarme si quieres. Tuve que sacar mis dotes de agente del FBI y darte la vuelta. Me costó. Me dejaste ganar, lo sé. Pero en el rifirrafe me quedé totalmente desnuda sobre ti, con toda la luz de este mundo. Me dio vergüenza. Te diste cuenta. Tiraste todas las sábanas de mi cama. Hiciste que nos acomodáramos así, que me sentara sobre ti, entrando completamente y dejándome sin respirar. Porque me agarraste las manos y todo fue tan intenso que no podía creérmelo. Yo no soy así. Yo no dejo a nadie que se conecte a todo lo que soy en una mañana de sábado, sin sábanas y con esa luz absolutamente implacable. 

Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de alguien. Acabé desplomándome sobre ti después de que la electricidad fuera dando golpecitos a cada una de mis células. Y no suelo ser de orgasmos fáciles. La primera vez te corriste demasiado rápido. Te lo reprochas y a mi no me importó. 

-No suelo tenerlos- Te digo cuando estamos desnudos en mi cama, y es la segunda vez que vamos a hacerlo y estás besándome el cuello, tu erección está entre nosotros y una de tus manos se desliza entre mi culo y el hueco de mi rodilla acercándome a ti.  
-¿El qué?-Me preguntas, aunque sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. -Eso es porque nunca ha sido conmigo-Y, aunque la vez de tu apartamento fue un poco desastre, no sé por qué, te creo y me hace tener cierta seguridad, aunque seas un ególatra engreído. Mueves tus dedos y tanteas la entrada con un par de ellos. –Relaaaaaaaaaájate. Soy yo. Soy Mulder.-acaricias ahí, muy suave. Me besas mucho con los labios, entras con dos dedos. He sido yo quien te ha traído hasta aquí. Quien ha empezado esta vez. La tensión desde que te dejé solo en la cama esa mañana estaba siendo insoportable. 

Tu voz un poco más alta de lo normal, me trae de nuevo al despacho.

-Lo que no puedo entender es por qué, pese a que todo nos dice que ese ectoplasma era una prueba irrefutable de la existencia de vida extraterrestre, te niegas a creerlo, y mucho menos a que vayamos hasta ese pueblo de Utah a reunirnos con mi contacto. No lo entiendo.- Si de vez en cuando, tú mismo te escucharas desde afuera, te darías cuenta de la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que dices. 

-No, Mulder… No creo que esa sustancia verde fosforita que vimos en medio de esas rocas sea nada más que Blandi Blub y mucho, mucho menos que ese chaval fan de Encuentros en la tercera fase, tenga una muestra de ello pese a que siga diciendo que los Men in black no se la llevaron porque la había guardado en el granero de su abuela… En serio… ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?- Noto cómo te enfadas más y más, pero a veces ese cerebro brillante se obsesiona con algo y no hay forma de hacerle entrar en razón. No, Scully, tú no lo entiendes… Esos grillos son la prueba viviente de que los zombies existen, si analizaras el contenido de sus estómagos con una mentalidad más abierta, descubrirías la razón de por qué asevero que existe vida después de la muerte, lo que pasa es que los Expedientes X no son tu vida y blablablá….  
-No. A ti se te ha ido la puta cabeza. Tú eres la que parece no tener interés en el caso.- Estás sentado en tu silla, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa como haces siempre. Es una posición que atenta contra los principios del equilibrio, como nuestra conversación y como yo. No sé qué pensarás tú de la situación exactamente, pero estas rabietas son relativamente frecuentes cuando quieres perseguir monstruitos a tres mil kilómetros de distancia y yo me niego por parecerme un sinsentido.

-Sólo estoy intentando hacer que razones. Sólo eso. Y que confíes en mi. Eso no era materia orgánica extraterrestre- Juegas con un lápiz. Arremangado, los músculos de tus antebrazos se mueven para que tus dedos se deslicen por los lados del lapicero. Nudo de la corbata ligeramente deshecho. Esto, hace una semana hubiera sido la bomba H emocional, ahora… Ahora es diferente, parecido a antes de habernos acostado. Excepto por la sensación intangible de necesidad física de estar contigo y la plausibilidad… En realidad… Quiero decir que… Que podría pasar.

-Pues entonces explícame por qué desapareció del laboratorio antes de que acabaras de analizarla. Explica eso. Explícalo.- Te levantas de la silla y te acercas a mi. Intoxicante. Hueles a aftershave y justo entre el cuello y la mandíbula tienes una pequeña marca roja que es culpa mía. 

-Fue la señora de la limpieza. Sin querer. Te pidió disculpas.-Me reiría si no parecieras tan sumamente ofendido. Si no te acercaras tanto. Estoy apoyada en la mesa y eres demasiado alto. 

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Y voy y me lo creo!-Al final se me escapa. La risa. De forma involuntaria. Sin querer. Sin premeditación y alevosía. -¿De qué coño te ríes?-Tiras el lápiz sobre la mesa y me arrinconas. Estás deseando o bien matarme o bien utilizar otros métodos hasta que yo pida clemencia. Pero no lo harás. Basándome en mi corta experiencia sobre el sexo contigo sé que por el momento eres extremadamente cauto conmigo, siempre buscando señales, todos los indicadores de peligro, no acercarse tienen que estar apagados o no te atreverás a tocarme. Quedó patente durante los diez días después de tu despertar solitario. 

Me miras a los ojos. Te brillan. Es algo que va más allá del susto inicial de las dos últimas semanas. Me gusta, me da miedo y me vuelve loca a la vez.

-Me rio, Mulder, de las cosas tan sumamente estúpidas que estás diciendo-Me escabullo por un pequeño ataque de miedo, pero me doy la vuelta y estás ahí. Muy cerca de la pared y yo estoy en medio.

-Ah… ¿Si?-Respiras muy cerca. Insolentemente cerca. -¿Sabes?-Me dices…-Se acabó eso de andar con tantos miramientos.- Y simplemente me besas, como si fueras un Danny Zuko cansado del look puritano de Sandy, con toda la lengua, con la puerta del despacho sin cerrar. Y yo me rio más.-Se acabó todo ese rollo de no suelo tenerlos- Sin previo aviso, subes su mano por debajo de mi falda y tiras de mi ropa interior. Me dejas impresionada porque sinceramente, no te creía capaz de ello, no tan pronto, no sin ese baile que solemos tener de dejo que te acerques. Me sigo riendo entre tus besos porque en este momento todas esas neuronas de una licenciatura en física, otra en medicina y algo sobre una tesis que hablaba de Einstein y Rosen, se han ido a vete a saber dónde y no soy capaz de desabrochar tus pantalones.

-Ayúdame, Mulder.-Te digo entre susurros. La puerta no está cerrada con llave, pienso durante una milésima de segundo. Odio este cinturón. ¿Cómo puedes haberte deshecho de mis bragas así? ¿Quién te cree que eres?

-Se acabó… ¿Me oyes? No vayas de princesita de colegio de monjas porque no…-Conseguimos, entre los dos, liberarte. Tus pantalones caen al suelo. Me levantas, me miras por un momento y ahí está. Creo que tengo un orgasmo justo al principio y es perfecto mientras me agarro a ti y tú me sujetas con una mano y buscas entre mi sujetador con la otra. Gilipollas.

-Vaya, Fox Mulder… Y yo que ya pensaba que no sabías salir de A, B y C.-Siento cómo todo tu cuerpo late, el roce de ti entre mis piernas, tu boca entre la blusa y el cuello, una sensación de felicidad estúpida y algo parecido a eso que se siente cuando sabes que quieres demasiado a alguien. 

Bajas un poco el ritmo, sé lo que pasa. No quieres que esto acabe sin que yo tenga otro de sus ansiados climax. Aprieto los músculos y te noto entero. Te concentras. Sales casi del todo y vuelves a entrar. Muy lento. Odiosamente lento. Me miras demasiado, como el sábado por la mañana. Y no lo entiendo, cómo en medio de un polvo con la ropa puesta, en el despacho, contra la pared eres capaz de hacerme sentir esto. 

“Esto” es que a pesar de todo, de mocos extraterrestres y granjas en Utah, y de que mis bragas estén en el bolsillo de tus pantalones, puedo confiar en ti y sentir que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. 

Eso no hace que piense que tienes razón o que te odie un poco menos por tus caprichos idiotas. Pero sabes a ángel negro y a café, a tus jodidas pipas y a tu cazadora de cuero. Te mueves más y tengo el segundo. Tiemblo y tú también acabas. Pierdes el equilibrio sujetándome a mi y te tienes que apoyar en el fichero de los expedientes X. Te tambaleas. 

-¿Estás bien?-Me dices. Me fastidia no sentirme ni un poco avergonzada. No me lo puedo creer. No puedo. Yo suelo ruborizarme. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de tus pantalones y las saco, negras, puntilla granate. Me levanto todo lo dignamente que puedo. Soy capaz de volver a ponerme la ropa interior sin que se me suba mucho la falda. Mientras, tú me miras desde el suelo, apoyado en el fichero, te has subido los pantalones sin levantarse del suelo. Estás despeinado, sudando, con el nudo de la corbata totalmente desatado. Respiras rápido. 

-Estoy perfectamente.-Te sonrío y te tiendo la mano, para levantarte, pero en cambio, me arrastras hasta el suelo y me sientas a tu lado juntándome a ti y dándome un beso rápido. 

-Sabía que necesitábamos este tipo de terapia, ya estaba bien de tantos miramientos.- Me gusta estar cerca de ti. La luz de los halógenos de la oficina crea un tono azul extrañamente bonito y rebota en el momento. 

-No voy a ir a Utah…-Digo sin mirarte. 

-No esperaba menos.

Y nos quedamos así, sentados en la moqueta del sótano, en esa habitación que vio cómo nos dimos la mano por primera vez, bajo el susurro del silencio y la mirada atenta de todas las fotos de las paredes, de su mesa y de mi inexistente mesa, de la tarde de principios de mayo. 

Todo por el ectoplasma.

 

1:48 15/xii/13


End file.
